


Served

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Louden Swain RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Anxiety, Apologies, Awkward Meetings, Bakery, Break Up, Confrontations, Depression, Intrusive Thoughts, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of attempted suicide, Moving On, Panic Attacks, Sharing a Bed, Suicidal Thoughts, Therapy, Walking In On Someone, bakery owner!Rob, breakfast date, coffee klatch, deep talks, dinner date, homeless!Rob, moving in with someone, no wives/no girlfriends, seeing your ex in public, wine drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	

Numb emotions were the hardest to revive past a certain point. There was still a possibility of returning, but the healing process would take much longer than expected for someone who trusted another to take care of a sensitive soul and then have it tossed aside like layers of clothing across a hardwood floor as a long-term partner was caught cheating. The memory of finding his former fiancé was still fresh in his mind since he had gotten a clear view of a perfectly rounded buttocks filled with a plumper cock than his own, and it haunted every waking moment despite attempts to get over such betrayal.

It was a quiet afternoon unlike the usually busier schedule that seemed to dominate the small business every other day. So far there had been only a few people who stopped by, but had not purchased anything after looking around indecisively, unnerving Robert to no end. He had to make money somehow, yet he seemed less enthusiastic about selling that day that when the doorbell rang he did not look up from the cupcakes he was decorating with a piping bag.

“Excuse me, sir?” he heard, cyan eyes flicking up to be caught off guard by a slightly younger man than himself, and handsome at that, his hazel eyes sparkling with liveliness.

“Hello there, how can I help you?”

“Well, I’m looking for a cake for my mother’s birthday. Would you happen to have any in stock?”

“Sorry, good lookin’, we don’t have any today. If you come back tomorrow there will be a fresh batch icing and all.”

“Her birthday is today.”

“Hmm… I guess you could have these.” Rob remarked, looking at the cupcakes he just finished. 

“They’d be perfect!” he said, reaching for his wallet. 

“No, it’s on the house, but I do have one request.” 

“Name it.”

“Go on a date with me tomorrow?”

“We don’t even know each other’s names.”

“Well, I’m Rob.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Billy.” the other responded, shaking hands with the employee before boxing the sweets and pausing for a moment to write his phone number on a sticky note and pin it to the top of the container, “I guess it’s a date.”

“Meet me here?”

“You got it.” the customer stated, smiling warmly as two twenties were placed on the counter after taking the cupcakes.

“Billy…”

“I know you said not to worry about paying, but it looks like you could use it. Bet it’s not easy running this place by yourself.”

Not knowing what to say, Rob blushed and watched as his newly made acquaintance left before closing for the evening, adding the forty dollars into an almost empty cash register even though it could be used at that moment to fill a famished stomach with a meal that was not fished out of a nearby dumpster, but the business came first. Turning off the lights, he went upstairs to a crowded attic renovated into a bedroom, he crouched into a fetal position under a blanket worn thin with use as a half-eaten pastrami sandwich was taken from where it had been placed on an upturned box was nibbled on to make it last until tomorrow night.

The following day, he paced around the small shop, going back and forth between completing chores upstairs and frosting a few chocolate cakes, heart jumping at every door opening only to be disappointed that none of the clientele were him. Sighing, he battled with an inner thought as he tried to decide if he should give up or not, anxiety building to the brink of considering whether or not the revolver kept in a drawer above the display case should be used to finally end it all when one last person stepped inside. 

“We’re closed.” he said halfheartedly, immediately brightening up once he recognized the face from yesterday. 

“Sorry I’m late. I was picking these up after work and-“ Billy explained, cut off by a hug that nearly crushed the bouquet of light pink roses.

“I thought you weren’t coming.”

“I should have called, but I figured you were busy.” he remarked, gesturing to the cakes that had been placed behind the glass walls moments before a minor mental breakdown nearly claimed the owner of the business.

“Those didn’t take long. Anyway, how did your mom like the cupcakes?”

“She loved them, we all did.” 

“Really?” 

“Of course, they’re to die for.” 

“Aw, I’m glad you think so.” 

“Should we go grab a bite to eat?” Billy asked, offering his arm as the other took it, the flowers left on a table as he was walked out to the only car parked on the curb, smiling at the sweet gesture of the passenger door opened for him, nestling into the warm seat, watching as he drove, already falling in love with the man.

Upon arrival, Rob felt underdressed once the car parked and the grandiose building stood in a mocking manner as if it could sense his level of poverty, making him sweat nervously as he took a deep breath before looking over at the driver, “I don’t think this is my type of restaurant.” 

“I thought the same thing at first, but the food is to die for.”

“No, I mean… I don’t exactly have a lot of money right now.”

“Honey, that’s the point of a date. I know you’re the one who initiated it, but I didn’t want you to worry about making ends meet.” 

Taken aback by that statement, a sarcastic statement over that being too late died on his lips as he looked at the other with a mixed expression of gratitude and shock. They barely knew each other, yet this man was kind enough to take it upon himself to ensure the two had a genuinely good time together. Hesitantly, Rob took an offered outstretched hand when his door was opened, entering the establishment with arms linked and sitting at a table located in the far back in order to allow enough privacy so that public displays of affection was not gawked at by another customer. 

Waiting for ordered food to arrive at their table, the two were busy drinking glasses of red wine while learning more about each other; Billy was a skilled guitarist in a somewhat popular, local band since his whole life had been focused on music, “You should come to one of our gigs sometime if you aren’t busy.”

“I would love to,” the older man replied with a smile, leaning his chin on an open palm as confidence came to convince him to stare into the hazel hued eyes, light reflecting off black rimmed glasses to illuminate soft features, “I’m sure you attract all the ladies though, so you’ll hardly notice me.”

“I appreciate all my fans, but you are the one that I will pay the most attention to.” 

Rob was about to retort with _I’m not that special_ , but he was cut off from doing so when plates of fresh food was delivered by the waiter. The interruption was welcomed with gratitude by keeping a negative point of view from ruining such a romantic evening and silencing growing hunger once a fork and knife tore apart a larger than average bacon cheeseburger dripping with grease and mayonnaise, napkin folded in a denim covered lap before it was carefully picked up and eaten tentatively. 

“I’ve never seen someone order a burger in a fancy restaurant, let alone eat it with silverware.” 

“Is that judgement I hear?” 

“No, I like my men with quirks. It makes them more interesting.” Billy mused while scooting closer to the other to get closer, smirking when an audible swallow was ushered without a bite of food to accompany the bodily function as a palm flattened against his thigh.

“Watch it, boy, or my load will be released before we reach dessert.” 

“I could suck you off under the table as a preview of what will be in store for you later.” 

Stifling a moan at that statement, a squeeze was given to the obvious bulge in the crotch of his jeans prior to the younger man taking it away in order to eat a neglected plate of lasagna. The elder of the two tried to watch subtly as a slender wrist worked at wrestling apart layers of pasta with ease, yet it was not his strong suit once a slow wink was given teasingly as a heated blush colored his cheeks hidden by a layer of facial hair even though there was no mistaking such a reaction that already signaled a strong attraction.

Dinner went by quietly once it was realized how famished both bodies were and it took every ounce of will power to deny the offered plate of half-eaten noodles after it was transferred into a carry out box, for even though he accepted the charity he did not want to seem desperate. Arms were linked in a similar fashion to how the two had entered once Rob had left a tip, yet he nearly tripped at seeing a familiar face filled with love that once looked toward him in a similar manner, silent tears staining his cheeks even as the usually calming night air invited the men outside.

The car ride home was silent, which worried him slightly as toxic thoughts slipped through a crack in the usually well-kept barrier to begin convincing him that the date had soured. Rob was trembling so harshly that it took a moment to notice where the driver had parked, “Please don’t kick me out…” 

“I wasn’t going to,” Billy says gently since he can tell how sensitive the other is right now, “How about we get you inside and calmed down? We can talk about it if you want to.” 

“I’d like that.” 

Unlocking the front door, the men were safely tucked away in the shop that seemed smaller as its walls began closing in around the owner in another attempt to have an emotional breakdown cause him to crumble until a hand cupped around his bent shoulder in a reassuring gesture. Drowning under the weight of self-doubt, a part of him fought against rising negativity as the man next to him provided not only a shoulder to cry on, but an anchoring hold that would not let go until flotsam and jetsam waves settled. Perhaps this was an opportunity to move on, which had been a progressing goal during his few years in individual therapy sessions.

Distracted by overlooked facial features in a shortly kept black beard and rimmed glasses took attention away from their surroundings even while climbing the wooden steps. A thin pine door faced the duo for a moment until senses came back, Rob struggling with a sudden reluctance to pull out the doorknob since there was a feeling of foreboding deep in a knotted stomach that company would leave quickly after seeing the conditions lived in, but with a deep sigh the bandage came off in the form of the entrance being thrown open to reveal disgustingly close quarters.

“Rob…”

“Please don’t run off, I know it looks bad.” he stated frantically as pent up anxiety came out of the woodworks even as a reassuring kiss on the cheek was received, a gleam of worry seen through a clear lenses.

“Honey, it doesn’t matter to me where you live, but seeing these conditions breaks my heart. You can come live in my apartment for the time being and I’ll drop you off after breakfast every day. It’s the least I can do.” 

An argument was about to ensue, but words died away as pale lips started to tremble slightly as the newcomer continued to survey makeshift furniture only stopping when the discarded sandwich was spotted, “Don’t tell me this came from the dumpster.”

“Tonight was the first time I’ve had an actual meal in two weeks.” 

Breaking point reached, Billy took it upon himself to scoop the other into strengthened arms and carry the man downstairs to the car again once keys were fished out of an unraveling jacket pocket to lock up shop for the night. Fifteen minutes passed before the vehicle parked in a predesignated slot, yet blue eyes glazed over did not come back into focus until entering a comfortably furnished loft as the man was helped into a tiled bathroom.

“If you’ll leave your dirty clothes out in the hall, I’ll put them in the washing machine and set some fresh ones out on the bed.” 

Left alone, the other undressed quickly in embarrassment prior to being enveloped by a thick beige shower curtain while waiting on warm water to flow out of the faucet. Greasily matted curls weighed down heavily as two layers of strawberry scented shampoo were pumped into a cupped palm and lathered fiercely as fingernails massaged a sore scalp and sudsy bubbles washed away all traces of unnoticed grime. Suddenly aware of the muck forming around a previously spotless drain, a light blush came over him covered by heated flesh from a twenty minute soak as he stepped out after toweling himself dry and wrapped it around thin hips. 

Retracing steps back into the only existing bedroom the guest was greeted by carefully folded apparel as promised. Reluctantly taking each layer into still slightly shaky hands to step into black boxers, a light pink pair of pajama pants, the slightly faded Rolling Stones shirt was sniffed at as a faint scent of cologne wafted from the white fabric. Caught off guard by a light knock, he startled so violently that not a second thought was considered when falling back into a defined chest for added support.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude,” he apologized as a kiss was pressed into damp follicles, “I just came to grab some linens for the couch. You deserve to have a bed of your own tonight, I’ll sleep on the couch.” 

“No, please stay here with me.”

“On one condition.” 

“Anything to repay my debt to you.”

“Will you be my boyfriend?” 

Speechless, Rob looked up into those chocolate brown eyes and felt his heart nearly burst out of a protective ribcage as lips connected in a silent acceptance, a small yawn abruptly ending the romantic gesture as it was met with a giggle, “Yes, I would love nothing more. I hope you aren’t disappointed, but I think it’s too late in the evening to have sex.” 

“Agreed. I don’t want you to feel obligated to perform especially when you’ve already gotten ready for bed.” 

“Can we cuddle instead?” 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Billy said with a gentle smile, pulling back a heavy bedspread and helping his newly made partner get settled before climbing in next to him after glasses had been folded and set aside on the nightstand.

“Billy? Can I tell you something?”

“Babe, now that we’re together there is nothing off limits for discussion. I’m all ears.” 

“Well…” he trailed off as nerves nearly convinced him to dismiss it, yet that would be unfair to keep such a necessary detail from someone whom had opened up a home without consideration, “I never meant to end up homeless, but when my fiancé broke up with me there was nowhere else to go. I hope you don’t think less of me.”

“Why would I? You didn’t have a choice,” he reasoned, brushing away a stray lock of hair tenderly, “Not everyone can handle that kind of living environment and you dealt with the situation to the best of your abilities.” 

“I don’t deserve someone so understanding.”

“Well, get used to it because that’s what you signed up for.” the other winked, foreheads pressing together as eyelids began to droop once it was promised that the two would meet in each other’s dreams.

Waking up the next morning, a slight panic caused muscles to tightly tense as Rob began to hyperventilate when the thought of being left again entered a mind not fully awake. He called out loudly for the man, a clatter of silverware ringing out as footsteps pounded against carpeted floor to reach the distressed as arms wrapped around a slimmed middle. 

“Shh, I’m here, honey,” Billy soothed as a bent back was slowly stroked, not letting go until breathing returned to a regulated pattern, “I should have woken you up instead of trying to surprise you with breakfast in bed.” 

“Don’t apologize, I’m the crazy one for thinking you left.”

“After what you’ve been through, I can understand, but I’m here. Want to come watch me cook?” 

“I don’t want to ruin your plans.”

“Nonsense, I don’t want to trigger you.” 

Pondering for a moment, he climbed out from under plush sheets and blankets and twined their fingers before the two walked out into a homey kitchen, sitting down on a cushioned chair to watch without hovering. A malnourished stomach growled loudly as a combination of different smells wafted through the air while the contents of a skillet sizzled before a spatula could be seen scraping out hash browns onto a chipped blue and white plate alongside sausage links and four diagonal pieces of lightly buttered toast. Doctoring two cups of coffee, a mug was settled on his left side before Billy sat on the opposite side with a similar plate and the two dug heartily into the meal with little conversation in order to avoid rudely talking with full mouths as empty bellies became more of a priority. 

Plates cleaned off and left in the sink to soak, cleaned clothes were removed from the dryer minus an extra layer worn thin, for it was replaced by a wool-lined jacket kept in mint condition since claiming ownership of the article. Caught up in exchanging kisses the time was forgotten until an unknown number texted an old flip phone, alarming both men even after they arrived at the bakery, Rob tensing once he saw who was waiting outside.

“Robbie, remember to breathe. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I-It’s Richard, my ex.” he mused, holding a slender hand tightly as a few deep breaths were taken, “Will you come with me?” 

“Of course, I’d walk into hell with you.” 

Rob stifled a small snort of laughter since that was exactly where the two were going in that moment. Giving another reaffirming squeeze, fingers unfurled as twin car doors echoed to a close once the two exited the car. Putting up a façade, the man was assessed with a stoic demeanor as he tried not to falter when a hand was offered, yet it was swiped away protectively when his boyfriend appeared. 

“It’s good to see you again.”

“I wish I could say the same. Why are you here?” 

“I wanted to make up for my mistake, if you’ll take it. I know how reluctant you were in accepting my help when we stopped seeing each other.” 

“Do you blame him?” Billy interjected, getting a slight satisfaction once the older man flinched at those words.

“Babe, it’s okay, I’ve got this,” his partner assured with a quick smooch to a firmly set jawline before attention returned to the intruder, “Depends on what you have planned.” 

“Steve and I would like to invite you and your boy toy out for coffee, our treat. I would also like to place an order for a three tiered cake.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Rob reluctantly accepted as a piece of paper was handed over in order to explain the details of the desired dessert along with an address scrawled at the bottom of the page. Parting for a few hours, the couple went inside the building as the owner began to set up shop and sell a couple dozen donuts and a few pies before the afternoon dwindled down to the last customer, unfolding the piece of paper to reread the location of the café when a punch to his stomach was received. 

“That son of a bitch!” Rob yelled out, the list thrown onto the counter before a spike of red hot anger seized him, fingers combing through thick curls to cup at both sides of his scalp, “I can’t believe this, he thinks he can show up after two years and expect me to bake a wedding cake?!”

Billy watched silently as a distance was kept, for he knew it would be better if these emotions reached their climax before intervening, his heart wrenching at how upset the other was by such a notion. Once it seemed safe to approach, he held both hands in his firmly, “Baby, we don’t have to go. You can tear up his peace offering and throw it out for all I care. It might give you some closure though.” 

“No, I want an answer for why he left.”

“I’ll be by your side the whole time. Do you need a few more minutes?” 

Shaking his head no, the two followed the directions exactly to arrive at the coffee shop that had been selected. Upon walking inside, the long haired brunette waved them over to a window seat where a muscular blond in a red tank top occupied an inside cushion on one side of the booth, the silver engagement band unable to go by unnoticed as his phone was scrolled through with a dominant hand. 

“Hello, you must be Rob, I’ve heard so much about you!” Stephen greeted with a smile once the cellular device was pocketed away in order to prevent from being rude, “You guys made it just in time, Rich already ordered for everyone.”

Keeping a snide comment to himself in order to remain polite despite remembering the back of his head, Rob slid in and faced the new acquaintance as they shook hands while his lover followed suit after being introduced. It took every ounce of strength not to drop the caramel macchiato when their hands brushed for a moment.

“So, you had something that you wanted to talk to Robbie about?” Billy started the conversation as he sipped at a vanilla latte, looking between the former couple. 

“Oh, well, I wanted to start off with an apology,” Richard stated matter-of-factly while his fiancé busied with taking a selfie of himself taking a swig of his own drink, pausing only to scoot closer so that another one could be taken, “I can’t imagine how hard it must be for you after walking in on the two of us in the beginning.” 

“You mean a month after you proposed to me? Do you plan on doing the same to this guy too?” 

“Robbie, I know you’re upset, but let’s be adults.” Billy mused, placing a flattened palm on his covered thigh to help keep a calm demeanor.

“Anyway, I’m sorry for hurting you and breaking your trust. I am pleased that you kept the bakery open for so long though, that was always a dream of yours.” 

“Was it also his dream to live in squalor? If you could see how many beer bottles and half eaten sandwiches are in the attic I bet you would regret saying such a thing.” Billy retorted, surprising even himself as an unoccupied hand covered his mouth ashamedly.

“Is that true? Didn’t you get the meals that I kept bringing?” 

“I did, but half the time I wasn’t hungry, I was dealing with depression. Starvation replaced that, so I stole out of trash from neighboring businesses until an unknowingly gracious stranger came to me a few days ago.” Rob explained before taking another sip of his coffee to stop from crying.

“Well, that was not my intention. I wanted to continue supporting you, but when Stephen and I started a life together it was hard to think of anything else.” 

“We can pay you extra if you decide to bake our cake and cater at our reception, we would love to have you two there,” the blond spoke up, his seafoam blue eyes looking around each of them nervously as if afraid he had interrupted, “I know I played a part in ruining your life, Rob, but I want to do something to more than just say sorry.” 

“Truth is, you made my life a whole lot better. I found someone who wholeheartedly loves me, and so have you even though it involved breaking us up.” 

“This sounds like a trap…” 

“Honestly, and I’m grateful for that,” he responded, glancing up at Billy as if looking for approval which was gained in the form of a large grin and a nod, “I accept, I’ll deliver the cake and bring cupcakes too, if someone doesn’t mind helping me.” 

“I would be honored, my love.” 

Mending broken hearts was not an easy feat in the slightest, for there were scars deeply rooted that would still need time to fully fold over in the form of rippled skin. Forgiveness was the beginning of the healing process even if it was accepted easier than it should be for acts such as adultery, yet coming to terms with deeds done in the past became much easier when a partner in crime stayed as a strong support system needed in such circumstances, but when it was all said and done, at the end of the day the future could fully be embraced. A


End file.
